


Scenes from a Wizard's Birthday

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto's birthday, towards the end of the season, with a feline twist.</p><p> </p><p>(touches on various pairings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Wizard's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



When he entered Remnants, Haruto was expecting the joint calls of:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for one of the calls to be more like:

"HAPPY BIRTHmraaaOW dammit Rinko-chan, it's happened again!" 

But it turned out that Kousuke having pissed off Chimera enough to mess up his magical energy and make him repeatedly turn into a lion wasn't all bad. 

* * * * * *

Haruto sat back with a hot chocolate in one hand and a warm lion back under the other, while he watched Wajima and Koyomi-chan doing what was quite a surprisingly good manzai act. 

It was interrupted by Shunpei cackling and dangling a scrunched up bit of newspaper on a string in front of Kousuke. Kousuke turned his great lion head to Haruto and rolled his great lion eyes, muttering, "Aw, c'mon, what does he think I am?" 

Approximately ten seconds later Kousuke was batting at it, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth with concentration. 

* * * * * * 

Rinko-chan blindfolded him and held onto his shoulders with a gentle grip (he'd seen what she could do to criminals, so he appreciated the gentleness) as she led him to the table. He was quite aware of where it was, but he was also quite aware of trying to let others do nice things for him. It was weird. He still didn't feel like he deserved nice things. But it made them happy to make him happy... 

Koyomi-chan's smile was brighter than the sun, and brighter than the candles, when Rinko-chan took off the blindfold. 

The cake had SHOWTIME written across the top in alternate red, blue, green, yellow lettering. The centre was what he thought at first to be some kind of misshapen butt, but Shunpei whispered loudly in his ear that it was an infinity symbol because they hadn't been able to come up with another way to do it and his suit was too pretty and they didn't think they'd do it justice. Haruto listened with fond patience, then interrupted Shunpei in the middle of some ramble about how they'd wanted to put Dragon on too, by kissing him gently on the cheek. He was too chatty, but also really incredibly sweet. 

* * * * * * 

Kousuke transforming back into himself happened with a BLORT, completely without his conscious control and also completely without clothes. Haruto discovered this when he caught Kousuke's semi-concussed self after he got smacked in the head by Rinko-chan and Koyomi-chan simultaneously.

* * * * * * 

When the others went to clean up, Kousuke pushed him up against the wall near the doorway and kissed him soundly.

That was, of course, when they got their first customer for the week. 

* * * * * *

Wajima... was incredibly embarrassing, and incredibly embarrassed, but they both knew that he was the closest thing Haruto had to a father. So when he gave Haruto warm socks and a sweater, both knitted by hand, Haruto ducked his head and said thank you and very definitely didn't get misty. 

* * * * * * 

Rinko-chan sat with him for a while as the others were pottering about, and she made light conversation about nothing in particular. It was one of the things he valued about her. She was very good at gently pushing him when he needed to talk - or when she thought he did - but she was also very good at just being company. 

It was all going very nicely until there was a CRASH. They both bolted around the corner to see a dazed lion and an upturned couch, and Koyomi-chan yelling, "SHUNPEI, PUT _DOWN_ THE LASER POINTER!"

Haruto shook his head fondly, and Rinko whispered, "Happy birthday, Haruto."


End file.
